(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel synthetic crystalline material, designated IPZ-K, a method to produce such a material and its composition with other chemical elements such as magnesium, aluminum, gallium, boron, iron, zinc, cobalt, manganese, nickel, and mixtures thereof. The invention further relates to the use of this composition in processes of catalytic conversion of organic compounds, or as a sorbent.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Zeolites are crystalline aluminosilicates having as a fundamental unit a tetrahedral complex consisting of Si4+ and Al3+ in tetrahedral coordination with four oxygen atoms. Shared oxygen atoms link those tetrahedral units of [Si04] and [Al04]- to each other and in this way they form three-dimensional networks. The building of such networks produces channels and cavities of molecular dimensions. Water molecules and charged compensating cations are found inside the channels and cavities of the zeolitic networks.
Even though there was much knowledge about zeolites and their catalytic and adsorptive properties, it was not until the middle of the last century that commercial preparation and use of zeolites was possible. This advance allowed more research into the synthesis and modification of zeolitic materials producing a large number of new structures and materials. The incorporation into the synthesis gel of other compounds (organic and/or inorganic) to produce zeolitic molecular sieves allowed an important advance in this area of research. This variation not only has modified the physical-chemical properties of the zeolitic materials of known structures, but also, it has given rise to the production of new structures unknown in the aluminosilicate frameworks.
Organic additives or “templates” are known to produce new zeolitic materials, however, a simple template may lead to the crystallization of multiple structures. An example of this is the tetraethylammonium ion (TEA+) which can produce different zeolitic frameworks like BEA, MFI, MTW, AFI, MOR or VET (using the three letter codes proposed by IUPAC and adopted for each framework type by the International Zeolite Association (IZA)). Even though the same organic additive can produce several distinct zeolitic frameworks, use of appropriate reaction mixture and synthesis conditions can produce the desired framework.
For some particular frameworks, the organic additives are able to allow the production of pure siliceous materials without the need for other chemical element besides silicon and oxygen. Examples of this are the materials known as silicalite-1 (MFI topology), siliceous sodalite (SOD topology), silicalite-2 (MEL topology), siliceous ZSM-12 (MTW topology), siliceous SSZ-23 (STT topology), siliceous sigma-2 (SGT topology), siliceous SSZ-48 (SFE topology), siliceous RUB-3 (RTE topology), etc.
The present invention provides a new crystalline silicate material and compositions derived therefrom, as well as methods for making and using such material. The crystalline silicate composition of the present invention has a distinct X-ray diffraction pattern that differentiates it from other zeolitic materials.